Mistral vs Neopolitan
Mistral vs Neopolitan 'It is the DBX Created By TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Mistral From Metal Gear And Neopolitan From RWBY. The Previus Fight is Saitama vs Doctor Doom And the Next is Mercury Black vs Blaziken Description ''His past is a mystery. Now these two girls are part of a criminal gang and discover a big secret. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Tony is in the building of Armstrong. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S. you know you part J.A.R.V.I.S: Sure Mr. Armstrong: Tony Stark. This is a surprise. Tony: Steven Armstrong, congratulations on as'll be the next president of this nation. Armstrong: I'm flattered coming from you. What you should you visit? Tony: Nothing special. Only investigating a series of events Armstrong: I can not imagine what they are. You is anything like a hedgehog robot invades a city Tony: It's funny because it happened to me Armstrong: You see what I say Tony: But what happened in recent weeks is the main reason. My team alongside hunters were attacked and divided Armstrong: And I have to see all that? Tony: The army attacked us Marshall used technology company. Your company Armstrong: What are you insinuating? Tony: Not only our aggressor may be in your ranks or stealing under your nose At that moment Tony is notified of J.A.R.V.I.S. Armstrong also receives a notification of an anonymous. The atmosphere becomes tense There were no words. Tony shoots one of his rays to ward Armstrong and tries to escape. But Armstrong holds the foot. Armstrong: Listen, Stark. You'd better not get in my plans Tony disarms the part of the armor that Armstrong held and leaves. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S. Back to the Tower we have much to discuss and we are completely alone. Admin: Mr. Armstrong, called the Queen Armstrong: I hope it's a good thing. '''Meanwhile in Russia Neopolitan this at a secret base achieved easily overlooked, even mockery security cameras. She steals a valuable information from the World Marshall. Alarms start ringing and Neo begins to flee. She manages to avoid and kill some soldiers with ease. She climbs to the top floor. Someone there waiting. Mistral: I was wondering when you were going to get. Neopolitan Neopolitan unresponsive. But he is surprised to see Mistral. Mistral: You are apparently very silent. That is good so you can store important information. That makes me want to play. Let me introduce myself I am Mistral, cold wind from France. Heard a lot about you. Are someone very agile, you have potential. I knew about the battle with Ultron cyborg. I'm surprised you're here alive, you know how to kill? Neopolitan smiles and pulls the sword from his walking stick. Mistral: I'll take that as a yes. I hope the legends about you are true (the sweater is removed) hope you're not like my other victims. I hope you give a good fight. Several robots begin to climb hid. A Neo attacks but this harms him with his sword. Mistral robot sees the injured and rips his hands. Below robot others begin to join Mistral. (Cues Mistral Theme (Instrumental)) Mistral: Let's Go BEGIN Mistral takes out his weapon. Neo takes his sword out of his umbrella. The two initiate the fight. Mistral and Neo exchange a few attacks. I do not miss much that Mistral discovered that the Neo with whom he fought was false, quickly leaps to stand on the heights. From there he sees the whole battlefield. Mistral manages to see the position of Neo. He then shoots several Gekkos that are wrapped in flames directly against the Neo. Neo: ........! BOOM (X?) There are a series of explosions that move Neo down. Then Mistral goes to her. Neo does what he does best, avoid the attacks. At first it succeeds perfectly, but Mistral increases the speed forcing Neo to use his sword. Neo now combines offense and defense to counter Mistral. Neo manages to cause injuries to his right foot. Mistral contains his scream and concentrates all that energy in his staff, managing to hit a hard blow against Neo. Mistral: You are very good for your age. Neo uses his Semblance disappearing into the eyes of Mistral. She looks around. Then he suffers a stab in his chest, it was Neo's parasol. Mistral in an instinctive movement tried to tie her up, but Neo was faster and teleports herself performing another prank. Neo tries for the third time but Mistral manages to catch it with his hands. Mistral: Does not work three times Mistral throws Neo with great force. Neo manages to hold onto a tube and takes a small turn. He then executes a strong kick to Mistral who takes her off the stage. Neo goes to the place. Mistral is held in a ventilation tube and stands up. Neo arrives soon after, very smiling. Mistral shows an angry face. It's time to teach him a lesson. But every time I tried to fail, the attacking Neo was an illusion. Mistral is put on top of the tube and sends fireballs that Neo dodges without problems. Mistral took advantage of Neo's distraction by dodging her attacks to hit her with her staff. But Neo manages to teleport himself with a smile, but this is replaced by a groan of pain. When checking his chest, Neo sees that he has a wound. Surprised, she looks at Mistral with astonishment and fear. Mistral on the other hand draws a malicious smile. Mistral: What happens? Are you afraid?. Calm down, I will not hurt you, not much. Mistral's eyes shine. Mistral was preparing to make a powerful attack but in doing so Neo teleports in the last second. Surprised by what happened Mistral collides with the left side of the tube. The force of the impact destroys it in pieces and Mistral falls. But for his luck and the misfortune of Neo falls in front of him. The wound did not allow Neo to go very far but it is already healthy thanks to his aura. Mistral gets up, many Gekkos enter the place. Mistral: You do not escape. This ends here. (Cues Vs.Mistral-Vocal) Neopolitan and Mistral cross their weapons being in a dead end. Take distance and begin to Exchange attacks, Neo is breaks in pieces to the suffering an attack of Mistral showing be an illusion. The true Neo stabbed three times at Mistral. This last fall to the floor by the injured. Neopolitan shows a smile, then has to Mistral under their feet. Unfortunately Neopolitan does not have as much experience as Mistral. Because this was a trap for power attack the which Mistral achieves to the stab to Neo in his stomach and act following you gives a kick. Mistral: I was expecting more from you Neopolitan (Take out several daggers) but I admit that I felt a bit threatened when you gave me those three stabbed. Mistral was preparing to give the coup de grace but something stops. Mistral: You're not an illusion, are you? Neopolitan disappears showing to be a decoy. Mistral looked up and saw that the real Neo was far from his reach. Mistral: You dodged a bullet, Neo. Trivia The Winner Is..... Mistral Trivia * It is the Second DBX Metal Gear vs RWBY. Tthe Previus is Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon And the Next Are. Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall. * It is the Second Girl Only The Previus is Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer. And The Next Are Mary Jane vs Wendy Corduroy And Felicia vs Mai Shiranui. * Is the Fifth DBX in Introducing to Character From Rooster Teth. The Previus Are. Ultron vs Beacon Academy, The Meta vs Rex, Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer And Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Metal Gear vs RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs